I Want You To Want Me
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to CudaChick7. James and her OC Becca. R&R!


Becca was just another Palmwoods girl who was avoiding Mr. James Player Diamond. She was friends with him since the first day she got to the Palmwoods a year ago. He was a total player, but he is sweet and funny, so she still didn't know why he didn't have a girlfriend by now. Yea, she liked him and would totally ask him out, but there's one problem…he's a player!

'_Speaking of that exact player…'_ Becca thought as James was walking towards her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did you get turned down by The Jennifers again?" Becca asked with a smile, secretly hoping he's still available.

"No, but I did get turned by the Mason twins again. So I am still free for Friday." James said, smirk still along his face.

"Why are you still smirking still? You just got rejected." She asked a little confused.

"I know my best friend Becca will go out with me on Friday, like we usually do." James said, smirk turning into a small smile.

"Haha, sure James. We can hang out tomorrow. I'm never busy unless Gustavo has anything planned." She said, getting up to go shopping for some new clothes to impress James.

"Where are you going?" James called after her.

"I planned to go shopping with Katie and her friend Natalie." She said.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yepperz!" She said, going to catch a cab with Katie and Natalie.

~~~Friday Night~~~

Becca showed up to the door of 2J dressed up. She was wearing a new white graphic tee with red and black roses on it, a black vest, a pair of teal colored skinny jeans and a pair of maroon Converse. Her hair was slightly curled and she had a straw Fedora hat with buttons pinned on one side that she brought with James the first time they ever hung out.

She knocked on the door to see Kendall appear. She smiled and waved slightly.

"Hey, Becca. I was just about to leave to go on a date with Alycinn. So, who are you looking for?" Kendall asked.

"James and I were planning to hang out tonight. Well, I see you and Alycinn are getting along very well." She said looking him up and down.

She had set them up a couple of months ago and she did a good job because James told her Kendall and Aly have been going out every night since they started dating.

"Haha, yea you did. Aly is such a great girl. If you're looking for Mr. Cuda, he's in his room, apparently getting ready still. Now, I have an amazing Aly to get to. See you later, Becca." Kendall said, walking down the hall and towards the elevators.

She let herself in and sat on the couch. James walked out and towards the door, not noticing her sitting on the couch. He walked out of the door and to her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. He got a text.

'_Sitting on ur orange couch. U didn't even see me. Lol! Gotcha; P- Becs'_ He read.

He smirked and walked back to his apartment. He opened the door to see her sitting there with a sly smile on her face.

"You did that on purpose? I knew there was a reason I liked you" he said, sitting next to her.

"Yea, that's the reason. So what are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"Wanna watch Scary Movie 2 again?" he asked.

"Sure. So sucker has to pop the popcorn and gets the drinks." she smiled, looking up at James.

"Haha sure." he said, getting up to make the food while Becca got up to put the movie in.

James got the popcorn popped and the drinks. He sat back down as the movie had started.

They movie went through as they laughed together, said "ewww" when nasty parts came up, and ended with Becca falling asleep on James' chest. James looked down at Becca and smiled.

'_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.'_ James thought as he brushed strands of blonde hairs out of her face. He leaned down, almost going to kiss her when…

A hand smacked his lips instead of Becca's glossed lips. He opened his eyes to see Becca moved from his chest and her hand on his lips.

"What do you think you are doing, Diamond?" Becca questioned.

"I was gonna kiss you?" He said.

"I don't think you should try that." She said, moving away a little.

"Why? I like you Becca. A lot, actually." James said honestly, shocking Becca because he's never really honest when it comes to his feelings.

"Well, I like you too, James. But you're too much of a player for me." She said.

James moved closer to Becca and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met and they both felt a spark and fireworks and every other cliché feeling that happens in the movies and on TV.

James pulled back and looked Becca in her eyes, reviewing what he gonna say.

"I promise you I'm not as much as a player as I seem around you. I actually only did it in front of you to make you jealous. I want you to want me." James said, being honest again.

"I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me." Becca continued, happy that James remembered her favorite band and her favorite song by them.

"Haha, yea I remembered. I love that song too." James said, smiling a bit.

They leaned in for another sweet kiss before Becca pulled back.

"You want me to what, baby?" Becca asked, just wanting to hear it again.

"I want you to want me, sweetie." James smirked as he pulled her in for their third kiss of the night.


End file.
